


Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс

by churchill



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mission Fic, Soldier Boys, The End of the Line, also a haybarn, burn it to the ground, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его глаза были тёмными и нечитаемыми: только едва заметное кольцо синевы вокруг зрачка. Он уставился на Стива из-под ствола оружия и пробормотал:<br/>— Ты действительно мой друг?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс

**Author's Note:**

  * For [risowator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/gifts).
  * A translation of [Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171703) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> **Иллюстратор:** [MelamoryBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack)  
>  **Беты:**[]() Pretty Penny, [MelamoryBlack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/melamoryblack/pseuds/melamoryblack)

**1.**  
Стив колебался; дверь в его квартиру была приоткрыта. Это не ловушка — скорее всего нет; недостаточно тонко. Иногда он чувствовал чьё-то призрачное присутствие, словно кто-то другой бывает здесь. Но это... Стив распахнул дверь и медленно вошёл в прихожую. Кровавый след на стене, три большие капли крови на полу. Шипел душ, и Стив увидел силуэт человека с другой стороны шторки.

Он сидел на дне душевой кабины, полуголый и мокрый, и затягивал зубами кожаный ремень — самодельный жгут на правую руку. Слой воды под ним окрасился в бледно-розовый. Поднятый пистолет был нацелен Стиву точно между глаз, ещё до того, как тот заметил, что оружие сжимает металлическая рука. Стив сразу вскинул вверх руки; внутри всё сжалось: Баки несколько раз подстрелили. Он оторвал левую штанину и правый рукав, чтобы обработать раны; кровь слегка пропитывала чистую белую повязку на бедре. Когда появился Стив, Баки разбирался с рукой: промывал, собираясь посыпать порошком для лучшего свёртывания крови.

Баки целился в Стива даже не глядя; длинные мокрые волосы облепляли его лицо. Кожаный ремень выпал изо рта. Вода капала с носа. Движение металлической руки было стремительным, несмотря на кровь и искаженное от боли лицо, Баки устойчиво удерживал пистолет.   
Его глаза были тёмными и нечитаемыми: только едва заметное кольцо синевы вокруг зрачка. Он уставился на Стива из-под ствола оружия и пробормотал:

— Ты действительно мой друг?

— Да! — у Стива в голове поплыло от вопроса. — Пожалуйста. Разреши мне помочь тебе. Я позвоню...

Одно мгновение Баки колебался, но затем направил пистолет к собственному виску. Стив тут же застыл. 

— Никаких докторов. Никаких больниц, — с пугающей искренностью в голосе сказал Баки. 

— Хорошо, — ответил Стив. — Как скажешь.

Секунду или две Баки мерил его глазами, а затем кивнул, опуская пистолет. Он позволил оружию соскользнуть в воду и дёрнул жгут, кряхтя и морщась от боли.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — сказал он сквозь зубы. Посыпая порошок на рану, порылся в кармане бронежилета и достал чистый бинт.

Стив беспомощно уставился на него, удивленно вздрогнув, когда Баки скрипуче рассмеялся.

— Не с этим, — сказал он, словно читая мысли Стива, и туже затянул повязку, накладывая её плотнее. — Это ничего, — сказал он, коротко встряхнув головой, хотя бисеринки пота на его лице, несмотря на холодную воду, в которой он сидел, указывали на обратное. — Я быстро исцеляюсь.

— Это миссия, — сказал он Стиву, — из тех, что я не могу выполнить в одиночку. 

Он закончил обматывать бинт вокруг своей руки и прислонился к стене душевой, облицованной белой плиткой; он тяжело дышал. Его кожа покрылась мурашками, но казалось, он не замечает этого. 

Он посмотрел на Стива:

— Ты был моим капитаном, верно?

Стив опустился на колени перед дверью душевой, опираясь руками о бёдра: он не представлял, с чего начать.

— Баки, — заговорил он. Но даже этим перешёл границы, и открытое выражение на лице Баки тут же пропало, словно захлопнули какую-то дверь.

— Я ещё не готов, — глухо ответил тот, отворачиваясь.

— Я... Ладно, — Стив всё больше чувствовал себя сбитым с толку. Он смотрел на — Баки? Зимнего солдата? Джеймса? — и не знал, что сказать. Но потом сообразил: — Расскажи мне больше об этой миссии, сержант Барнс, — сказал Стив.  
 **2.**  
К его облегчению, протянутое полотенце Баки принял, как и сменную одежду. Потом, стоя рядом с кухонным столом, он рассеянно вытирал волосы и возился с небольшим электронным устройством размером со спичечный коробок. Хорошо, что Стив видел похожие в башне Старка, иначе был бы шокирован, когда над столом внезапно развернулась огромная трёхмерная карта.

— Это Дулаг 186 на территории бывшей Югославии, — сказал Баки. И пробормотал что-то, звучавшее как: " _chernaya bashnya, temno, mrachno_ ". — Чёрная башня в тёмном месте. 

Карта вращалась над ними, демонстрируя неприступное с виду здание, наполовину скрытое в горе и окружённое с двух сторон водой; оно выглядело как крепость. Стив сказал об этом вслух.

— Так и было, — ответил Баки, кривя рот в мрачной улыбке. — Это был средневековый город. Нацисты сделали из него лагерь для военнопленных, а с середины войны его многократно использовала Гидра. И использует до сих пор, — он растянул карту, демонстрируя Стиву современную дорогу и элементы спутниковой системы. — В этом месте они проводят свои эксперименты, — решительно добавил он. — В основном на заключенных: преступники, политические. Это Сербия. Там всегда есть политзаключенные. Но есть и дети — сироты, завезённые контрабандой со всего мира. У них живёт более 200 детей, которых готовят как внедрённых агентов. — Баки уставился на вращающуюся карту. — Я родился там, — добавил он.

Это Стив пропустить не мог:  
— Ты родился в Бруклине, сержант Барнс.

Баки посмотрел на него, а затем кивнул.   
— Это тоже, — согласился он. И вернулся к карте: — Я рассматривал эти схемы с разных сторон, — бормотал он, — но не могу представить себе одиночную операцию, как думаешь?

Стив заставил себя выдохнуть, расслабить плечи и попытался сосредоточиться на том, о чём его просили: настоящие проблемы в этом ужасающем месте. 

— Не хочу, чтобы прозвучало самонадеянно, — начал он, обращаясь к Баки, — но у меня есть связи с некоторыми людьми в высших кругах. Я мог бы... 

Баки, развернувшись, сгрёб его металлической рукой за рубашку; Стив инстинктивно принял защитную стойку, хватая Баки так, чтобы сбить с ног.

Но тот замер, его рука дрожала. Он выглядел разъярённым — и Стив моргнул, потому что это был _злой Баки_ : не Зимний Солдат, не агент Гидры, но Баки Барнс, его друг. Он и раньше видел этот гневный взгляд на его лице: много раз, на самом деле. Но никогда тот не предназначался Стиву. 

— Ты думаешь, они _не знали_? — презрительно спросил Баки, опуская руку; он явно остановил себя, не ударив Стива на каком-то инстинкте или импульсивном остаточном чувстве. — Думаешь, они _не знают_ , что происходит в Конго, или о десятилетних детях, которые часами работают, как рабы, в Боливии, или... — он остановился. — Они знают. Чёрт, они помогают за это платить, все они имеют благовидные предлоги для отрицания. Но всё, что тебе скажут, капитан, всего лишь колёса внутри колёс. Это всего лишь 200 детей, и на самом деле они все в порядке. Мы должны заполучить кого-то из Штатов, кого-то из Пентагона. Захочешь ли ты рискнуть нарушить хрупкое положение дел в бывшей Югославии всего лишь ради...

— Стоп, — резко сказал Стив. — Я приношу извинения, ты прав, — и он _знал_ , что Баки был прав, потому что мог бы услышать эти фразы, произнесённые голосом Александра Пирса. — Всё время забываю, что вещи не такие, какими кажутся.

Баки отвернулся, обнимая себя руками так, словно сдерживал себя физически.

— _Вещи никогда не бывают тем, чем кажутся_ , — и затем глухо и с трудом извинился: — Не хочу с тобой драться. Не хочу снова с тобой драться. Ты действительно мой единственный друг, — сказал он и снова скрипуче рассмеялся. — Думаю, что всегда было так, да?

— Нет, — ответил Стив, — ты всё перепутал. У тебя было много друзей. А у меня только ты, — он грустно улыбнулся Баки, а затем кивнул головой в сторону схем: — Ну что, дружище, как ты хочешь это сделать?

— _Тааак_ , — протянул Баки, и в том, как он растягивал слова, было больше всего от Баки. — Я хотел бы, чтобы ты в этом участвовал. Думаю, потребуется до чёрта взрывчатки. О, и это, — он поднял свой бронежилет и вытащил что-то из кармана.

Оно было завёрнуто в пластик. Стив наклонился, чтобы посмотреть:   
— Ох, это что...

— Палец, да. Он был уже мёртв, — сказал Баки, нахмурился и добавил: — Клянусь.

— Ладно, — неуверенно ответил Стив.

— Нам он нужен, чтобы попасть внутрь, — сказал Баки. — Ещё коды, но их я уже достал. Трудность в том, что они знают — я иду. И для них будет глупо не оказаться в состоянии повышенной готовности...

Стив прикусил губу: всё-таки Наташа была права.  
— Так это был _ты_ во Франкфурте и Брюсселе?

— Ещё бы. Шикотан, Афины, Крит, Парагвай, Кентукки, Техас, — безжалостно перечислил Баки. — Они использовали меня везде.

— Говорили, что в Техасе случилось возгорание нефти, — нахмурился Стив.

— Так говорили, верно, — ответил Баки. — Но в Гидре знали и должны знать, что я хочу добраться до чёрной башни больше, чем до любого из них, — на его щеке дёрнулась мышца. — Она последняя. Только я не могу сделать это один.

— Ты не должен, — сказал Стив. — Ты не должен что-то делать один, если не хочешь. Богом клянусь.

И Баки отвернулся, явно почувствовав себя неловко от заверений Стива.

**3.**  
Присутствие Баки казалось странным — словно он с ним, и в тоже время это не совсем он. Кто-то, _выглядевший как Баки_ , расправлялся с приготовленными на ужин супом и сэндвичами так, будто забыл, как едят. Кто-то, с шириной плеч как у Баки и таким же наклоном головы, сидел и тщательно ремонтировал своё боевое снаряжение. Стив косился на Баки взглядом, стараясь не пялиться: все было таким знакомым; этот человек наслаивался на паренька, который когда-то, сидя на стуле в их квартире, зашивал свою одежду и до блеска чистил ботинки. Стив вспоминал знакомые движения обувной щётки, как аккуратно и быстро Баки шил, как перекусывал зубами нить.

Никто больше не наводил блеск и ничего не починял; где-то ещё можно было купить ваксу или швейные иголки. Но они всё равно покрылись бы пылью на полке, никем не используемые. Но даже через семьдесят лет руки Баки действовали с привычной уверенностью, пока он приводил в порядок своё обмундирование: ровными швами штопал боевые штаны и рубашку, протирал кожу на куртке, ремни и лямки для оружия. Особенно он позаботился о перчатках и ботинках: этот мужчина совпадал с тем парнем, который когда-то сидел на койке, проверял и осматривал обувь, чистил и смазывал её, чтобы удостовериться в том, что она в порядке.

Разработка плана миссии оказалась единственным, что было привычным и правильным: они совместно склонились над электронными картами, обсуждая план от начала и до конца.

— Посмотри сюда, — Баки указал на изгиб реки, — с этой стороны башни нет наблюдения. Никакой настоящей защиты. Из-за четверти мили отвесной скалы. — Он глянул на Стива: — Говорят, она неприступная.

— Отлииично, — Стив встретился с ним взглядом, и они по-волчьи усмехнулись друг другу. — Значит, лодка?

— Да, лодка, — это было воображение Стива, или в голосе Баки прорезался бруклинский акцент? — Маленькая, чтобы нас не заметили на наблюдательных пунктах, — Баки ткнул в карту, — здесь и здесь.

— Мы должны сделать это ночью, — прикинул Стив.

— Конечно, мы должны сделать это ночью, — ответил Баки. — Это же будет чёртова прогулка в парке, если мы сделаем это днём, — они оба фыркнули и рассмеялись, и боже, Стив мог представить себе скользкую каменную стену, волны, верёвку и падение в четыреста футов. — Ты когда-нибудь плавал на лодке? — спросил Баки.

— Да, конечно, — ответил Стив. — В Луна Парке на одной из детских лодочек.

И — бац! — момент оказался испорчен. Плечи Баки жёстко и напряжённо приподнялись, и он отвернулся. Стив мог бы пнуть себя; Баки говорил, что не готов, и Стив не должен был его подталкивать.

— Прости, — пробормотал Стив и потёр ладонями лоб. — Расскажи мне, что с оружием, — сказал он и добавил запоздало, — сержант.

Баки потребовалось время, чтобы ответить.  
— Есть тайники. Просто нужно знать, где искать.

— Ты знаешь, где? — спросил Стив, опуская руки.

— Да, Кэп, — на лице Баки была улыбка, но радость ушла из неё. — Я знаю.

Стив хотел спросить, если тайники были с оружием Гидры или Щ.И.Т.а, то для какой из сторон были предназначены? Но он побоялся, что Баки может посмотреть на него с жалостью в его слишком старых глазах и ответить, что всегда есть только одна сторона. Вместо этого Стив вздёрнул подбородок, взглянул Баки в глаза и сказал:  
— Покажешь мне свои пушки?

Баки замер, потом медленно улыбнулся, провёл языком по полной нижней губе. Стив пытался сделать вид, что не заметил, но лицо Баки всегда завораживало его; он понимал, почему Гидра надевала на него маску.

— Конечно, — протянул Баки. — Они хороши.

И перешёл туда, где свалил своё снаряжение; вытянул из кучи длинную чёрную винтовку: это была Барретт М82, адская модификация той самой спрингфилдской снайперской винтовки, которую Баки использовал во время войны. Он сунул винтовку Стиву — и тот взял её, взвесил в руке, глянул сквозь прицел, быстро разобрал и со щелчком собрал обратно. Даже сейчас, после всего, Стив достаточно хорошо знал Баки; то, как тот расслабился после этой демонстрации; это чувствовалось в воздухе, в изменении языка тела.

— Отличная, — сказал Стив, возвращая винтовку. — Что у тебя есть ещё?

Баки показал ему компактный, но смертоносный на вид автомат, несколько пистолетов: крошечный, блестящий дерринджер, кольт, чёрный массивный зиг зауэр. Глаза Стива вернулись к кольту. Судя по его потёртости, у Баки он был любимым. И очень походил на тот, который Стив таскал во время войны; это же не мог быть тот же самый пистолет ( _...когда он в последний раз видел тот пистолет?_ ). Он был мучительно знаком, вплоть до царапин на стволе. Было видно, где рука Баки обхватывала рукоятку, отпечатки пальцев, где он снова и снова дёргал затвор, тусклый блеск на спусковом крючке. ( _Стив бросил этот пистолет Баки. Он перекинул Баки этот пистолет в поезде_ ).

Стив поднял глаза; Баки внимательно наблюдал за ним, его лицо было неподвижно.  
— Я могу взять его? — спросил Стив.

Баки медленно кивнул.  
— Да, — ответил он. — Конечно.

**4.**  
Баки оперативно собрал вещи в маленький чёрный рюкзак, а потом удивил Стива тем, что стянул с себя одолженную рубашку, обнажив плотный ряд шрамов, где его металлическая рука соединялась с плечом. Стив рассеянно поднял руку, чтобы коснуться, но опомнился и отдёрнул её. Тело Баки выглядело таким знакомым и так отличалось, что Стиву стало интересно, как чувствовал себя Баки, увидев его после сыворотки. Бинты на живой руке Баки стали пожелтевшими и бурыми. Баки потянулся к тонкому лонгсливу, который носил под своим бронежилетом, собираясь надеть его. Он давал понять, что они начинают прямо сейчас.

Всё происходило слишком быстро. Ему — им — нужно больше времени. Больше времени вместе, наедине друг с другом — вспомнить, понять, кто они друг другу, прийти к согласию. Казалось, воздух между ними искрил от напряжения: Стиву казалось, будто он пытается обезвредить бомбу. Они не могли выйти на миссию вот так: всего через несколько часов, как встретились снова, без сна, когда раны Баки всё ещё не затянулись...

— Стой. Я должен понять, готов ли ты к миссии, — сделал попытку Стив; он на многом мог настаивать: это его право как офицера — знать состояние здоровья солдата, и его прямая обязанность — убедиться, что о нём позаботились. — Дай, я проверю твои бинты.  
Баки с тоскливой покорностью подчинился, заставив Стива пожалеть о своей просьбе, замер перед ним с выключившимся мертвенным взглядом, предоставляя себя для проверки, словно _вещь_.

Баки не обманул: исцелялся он быстро. Кровь зернисто запеклась на ранах, нежные розовые рубцы выступали на коже там, где уже закрылись мелкие порезы. Стив быстро распылил на них одну из новомодных современных повязок-из-банки, затем порылся в аптечке с препаратами, которые для него разработал Щ.И.Т. Баки посмотрел на таблетки в своей ладони, прежде чем проглотить их всухую, даже не спросив, что это.

Это было ошибкой. Специалисты “Гидры” позаботились бы о Баки так же: бесцеремонно проверили бы, готов ли он к миссии, взял ли всё необходимое (таблетки, приборы, имплантаты); его бы тщательно осмотрели, почистили и убрали до следующего раза, как обычно заботятся о действительно хорошем оружии. Совсем не то, что Баки было нужно от Стива — в самом деле, каким же идиотом он оказался, если пропустил более важные детали. Баки побрился, и короткие чёрные волосы на его груди кололись; он сам контролировал себя, своё тело, свой внешний вид. Стив не единожды проделывал то же самое: он вспомнил зуд отраставших на груди волос после того, как его облучили в Вита Рэй аппарате, или как он прятался под бородой почти пять месяцев, обнаружив себя в 21-м веке. Иногда такие небольшие выборы — единственное, что остается. Важно было услышать Баки, а не направлять его: Стив никогда не сомневался в советах Баки на поле боя. Умные офицеры прислушиваются к своим сержантам. Если Баки считал, что готов, значит он был готов; если Баки решил, что сейчас подходящий момент, так тому и быть.

— Всё с тобой ясно, — сказал Стив, коротко улыбнувшись. — Дай мне минуту, чтобы собраться. Надо ли нам найти машину?  
Не сразу, но Баки отмер, а в его позе проступило облегчение; мысленно он был где-то далеко.

— Да, — ответил Баки, облизывая губы и сглатывая, словно его рот пересох за это время. И добавил: — Достань хорошую.

**5.**  
 _Хорошую?_ Стив перевёл это в конкретные требования: по заимствованной машине их не должны выследить, о ней не должны спохватиться — тогда она была бы “хорошей”. Он думал было одолжить у старой миссис Руссо невзрачную серую Короллу, которую не использовали иначе, кроме как для еженедельных поездок за покупками, но подозревал, что та не будет соответствовать представлениям Баки о "хорошей". Стив никогда не интересовался машинами — он любил свой мотоцикл, и тот отлично ему подходил — но Баки всегда любил машины и технологии, даже таскал Стива на автошоу в Гранд Сэнтрал Пэлас. Наташа могла бы знать, подумал с отчаянием Стив — и вспомнил: он слышал, что Корриганы, владевшие огромным домом на другом конце улицы, на всё лето уехали: у них было поместье на побережье. Мистер Корриган казался Стиву первым кандидатом на кризис среднего возраста. И, конечно же, когда Стив взломал дверь их двухместного гаража, то нашёл сверкающий чёрный корвет с тонированными стеклами.

Когда Стив подъехал, улица возле его дома была тёмной и тихой. Он вышел из машины, и из тени появился Баки. Одобрительно осмотрел корвет, сгрузил свой рюкзак и направился к водительскому сиденью. Стив уселся рядом; они были почти неразличимы в темноте: Стив в чёрной униформе и Баки в своей кожаной экипировке.

— Куда? — спросил Стив, как только Баки завёл двигатель и рванул от тротуара так, что взвизгнули шины.

— Тайник с оружием, — ответил Баки, — потом небольшой грузовой аэропорт на окраине...

— Подожди, стой. Съезжай с дороги, — сказал Стив. — Прямо сейчас. Я серьёзно.

Баки сверкнул глазами, но подчинился, ударил по тормозам и дёрнул машину к обочине. Стив выскочил чуть ли не раньше, чем они остановились. Обошёл машину спереди и распахнул дверь Баки. Стив понятия не имел, как Баки к этому отнесётся, но у него были свои пределы.

— Вон, — сказал Стив. — Я поведу.

Баки с недоверием уставился на него.

— Я поеду с тобой в Югославию, чтобы бороться с Гидрой, — сказал ему Стив, — но не собираюсь рисковать настолько, чтобы убить кого-то по пути в аэропорт.

К счастью, похоже, Баки это только рассмешило, он плавным движением выскользнул из машины и отсалютовал Стиву металлической рукой. Взгляд, которым он одарил Стива, был почти нежным. Стив наблюдал, как Баки обходит машину и ловко устраивается на пассажирском сиденье. Они потянули двери машины и захлопнули их одновременно.

— Считаешь, я склонен устраивать аварии? — спросил Баки; его ноги казались слишком длинными для пассажирского места.

_Не уверен, что ты заметил бы, даже если бы и устроил_.

— Подозреваю, ты давно не был в автошколе, — ответил Стив, надев защитные очки, как только вырулил на дорогу.

— А ты? — спросил Баки.

— Я был, вообще-то. Должен был, чтобы получить водительские права, — Стив взглянул на Баки и добавил: — Я всё согласовал и теперь всё легально — водительские права, паспорт, банковский счет. Задним числом — держу пари, ты оценил бы.

— На твоём месте я бы не был так уверен, — пробормотал Баки.

— Всё дело в том, что они постоянно переставляют числа. — Неожиданно Стив понял, что рассказывает Баки о том, о чём ещё не говорил никому. Не то чтобы это было важно, но кто же ещё поймет? — Я о моём дне рождения, — продолжил Стив. — Они никогда не записывают 1918. Они пишут 1981 — каждый раз, всегда. 1981. Чаще всего я так и оставляю, потому что понимаю: нет смысла. Мозг пропускает это, а если ты видишь, то понимаешь, что это опечатка. Так что даже смешно, знаешь? — неубедительно закончил Стив, потому что на самом деле смешным ему это вовсе не казалось: это было глупо, заставляло чувствовать себя странным и невидимым.

К некоторому его облегчению, Баки не засмеялся.  
— Я знаю, — мрачно ответил он.

— Как будто бы вся моя жизнь — это опечатка, — сказал Стив и сразу об этом пожалел; сочувствие делало его дурным, как некоторых парней выпивка. Он сжал руки на руле и уставился на дорогу, но мог чувствовать взгляд Баки на себе.

Когда Баки ответил, Стив едва мог расслышать его из-за шума двигателя.

— Вся _моя_ жизнь... — Баки отвернулся, так и не закончив мысль. Когда Стив рискнул посмотреть на Баки, то увидел его несчастное лицо, отражавшееся в тонированном стекле.

**6.**  
По указаниям, полученным от Баки, они добрались до места, похожего на заброшенный промышленный комплекс в штате Вирджиния. Его окружал высокий забор с колючей проволокой, через который они с легкостью перебрались. Баки уверенно продвигался вглубь тёмной, заросшей сорняками территории мимо одного полуразрушенного склада за другим. Он ни разу не потянулся к оружию, и Стив слегка расслабился; он почти ожидал атаки Гидры. Баки остановился перед чем-то, выглядящим как ржавая металлическая дверь, но впечатление оказалось обманчиво: Баки, подцепив её, открыл панель, на которой красным светилась цифровая клавиатура, и начал вбивать номер.

— Они не изменили коды? — удивлённо спросил Стив.

Баки бросил на него ехидный взгляд.  
— У меня довольно высокий уровень доступа. Те, кто смог бы изменить мои коды, мёртвы или у них большие проблемы. Или будут, — мрачно добавил он, и Стив услышал в этом обещание.

В комнате было темно и прохладно, она была заполнена оружием, но Баки не было до него дела. Он сосредоточился на боеприпасах; перебросив Стиву коробку из мягкой бумаги, набитую пулями с полыми наконечниками без заводской маркировки, он начал заполнять свой рюкзак пистолетными патронами и длинными тонкими пулями для винтовки. Он набрал другой код на двери встроенного в стену сейфа, и та открылась; за ней обнаружился ряд маленьких чёрных дисков и цилиндров разных размеров. Баки осторожно взял один из них — цилиндр был около двух дюймов в ширину и высоту — и щёлкнул выключателем на его основании; начал мигать зёленый свет.

— Что это? — спросил Стив, пока Баки крутил цилиндр, изучая.

— Взрывчатка, — ответил Баки и, нажав большим пальцем, выключил. — Можешь кинуть её как гранату, а можешь прикрепить где угодно, как заряд.

Он доверху набил чёрный вещевой мешок и передал его Стиву, тот вздрогнул, но взял. Баки пристально посмотрел на него и сказал:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу оставить их здесь?

— Понимаю, — напряженно ответил Стив, но затем немного сорвался: — Я тоже этого хочу. Что дальше?

Баки наклонил голову в сторону и прищурился.  
— Мне кажется, нам стоит выбрать что-то симпатичное для твоей подруги, — непонятно сказал он. Стив только успел моргнуть и спросить: — Что? — прежде чем Баки в три длинных шага стремительно пересёк комнату и распахнул дверь с пистолетом на изготовку.

— Стой, — крикнул Стив — Не надо! — потому что это оказалась Наташа, стоявшая в дверях со скучающим видом, несмотря на то, что оружие Баки было нацелено ей в голову.

— Не собираетесь пригласить меня зайти? — спросила она, переводя взгляд от Баки к Стиву. — Где та старомодная вежливость, о которой я так наслышана?

— Не люблю, когда меня преследуют, — низко и угрожающе прорычал Баки; он не опустил пистолет.

Наташа не обратила на это внимания; напротив, подошла ближе и уставилась на него с вызовом:  
— Мне не пришлось бы выслеживать, если бы меня _позвали_. Не думаешь ли ты, что у меня мог быть _личный интерес_ к этой миссии?

Баки с подозрением посверлил её взглядом, но всё же опустил и убрал пистолет.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он, щеря зубы в широкой улыбке. — В сущности, мы никогда не были представлены друг другу.

Стив облегчённо выдохнул и быстро сказал:  
— Это агент Наташа Романофф. Наташа, это... сержант Джеймс Барнс.

Наташа какое-то время смотрела на него, потом резко кивнула:  
— Джеймс, — признала она, слегка склонив голову; мышцы на щеке Баки дёрнулись. Если он и возражал против подобного обращения, то ничего не сказал.

— Итак, я в деле? — настойчиво поинтересовалась Наташа.

Баки пожал плечами:  
— Не ко мне, — его взгляд переместился на Стива: — Кэп?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, в голове Стива крутилась мысль: “ _Ещё один тест, всё это было проверкой_ ”. Баки предоставлял ему право отослать её? Наташа была великолепным союзником, но Стив испытывал боль при мысли о потере, — этой близости, этой их парности; было так мучительно, что они оказались почти чужими друг другу. Но потом он вспомнил о миссии: башня. Баки хотел уничтожить башню и всё, что было с ней связано. С Наташей их шансы на успех неимоверно возрастали.

— Я хочу разрушить это место, — сказал Стив. — Сравнять с землей, — он увидел что-то, похожее на благодарность и боль, промелькнувшие в лице Баки. В дальнейших объяснениях не было надобности — чувство, накатившее от осознания этого, было сродни расслаблению сведённой в судороге мышцы.

Баки тут же повернулся к Наташе и с лёгкой небрежностью сказал:  
— Хорошие глоки, — и махнул в сторону стены с оружием.

— Оу, шоппинг, — невозмутимо ответила она и отошла прицениться. Баки проследил за ней взглядом, затем посмотрел на Стива:

— С тех пор, как ты попал в армию, ты стал любимчиком женщин.

Сердце Стива пропустило удар; это было сказано _ему_? Баки говорил именно _ему_ : не Капитану Америка, даже не Капитану Роджерсу, а ему, _Стиву_.

Даже сейчас Баки смотрел на него так, словно знал все его мысли, так почему — почему он не...

— Не то, чтобы я не помнил, — мягко ответил Баки на незаданный вопрос. — Я не могу забыть. Скорпион, — добавил он прежде, чем Стив получил шанс уточнить, что он имел в виду; Наташа держала смертоносного вида чёрный пистолет, — у меня есть такой.

— Бывает оружие, которое ты _не носишь_ при себе? — закатив глаза, спросила Наташа. На Баки можно было насчитать шесть пистолетов. Но Стив был уверен, что на нём припрятаны ещё как минимум три. Баки пожал плечами, этот жест был знаком Стиву как дыхание: быстрое, почти случайное движение плеч. _Не лезь не в своё дело_.

— Что у тебя есть из взрывчатки? — спросила Наташа. Баки мотнул головой в сторону Стива, тот открыл сумку. Она довольно кивнула.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, — просто отлично, но я бы хотела добавить один или два компонента в ваш общий котёл, — она ушла и вернулась с двумя канистрами: одна — с жёлтым порошком, другая — с зелёным.

— Ого. _Ого_ , — Баки расплылся в широкой ухмылке. — Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — и затем, Стиву: — Иногда я скучаю по Дернье.

Стив ощутил приступ боли при упоминании о старом товарище. Дернье тогда во многом повлиял на взросление Баки, он был умным, смелым и великолепно разбирался во взрывчатке. Стив скучал по сумасшедшему французу: горе от того, что было потеряно так много и так быстро, порою ослепляло. Дело было даже не в людях, но во всяких глупых, казалось бы, мелочах: однажды он страстно хотел сливочного пирога с малиной, но никто даже не понимал, что он имеет в виду, из-за чего на несколько дней настроение было совершенно испорчено.

Он не представлял себе, что Наташа собирается делать с цветными порошками. Но Баки знал, и этого было достаточно. Но Баки явно захотел объяснить:  
— Средневековая башня стоит на твёрдой скале, — сказал он. — Но она вся изъедена — водой, проводами, электричеством, водопроводом. Мои заряды внешние, для стен. Она же хочет пройти внутрь. Взорвать кишками наружу.

Голос Баки звучал одобрительно. Наташа с озорством улыбнулась Стиву.

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. — Давайте сделаем это, — давая Наташе ясный сигнал: пора становиться командой.

**7.**  
Баки и Наташа немного поспорили о том, кто поедет на переднем сиденье — Баки предлагал ей это место из обходительности, Наташа вежливо возражала из-за длинных ног Баки — но ни один из них не признался бы, что хочет занять лучшую тактическую позицию. Наконец Стив вздохнул и сказал:  
— Никто ни в кого не собирается стрелять. Просто сядьте в эту проклятую машину.

Он тайно порадовался, что уступил Баки: непроницаемо улыбнулся и предложил руку Наташе, чтобы помочь ей забраться на узкое заднее сиденье.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Стив, разгоняясь, и Баки направил его к небольшому терминалу в Ноксвилле, штат Вирджиния. Терминал был выстроен из грязного белого алюминия, с надписью "Экспресс-перевозки"; когда они подъехали, большая дверь заскользила, открываясь.ь

— Трижды помигай фарами, — тихо сказал Баки, и Стив последовал его указанию.

Судя по донесшимся сзади звукам, Наташа сползла ниже.  
— Это Гидра? — спросила она из тени заднего сиденья.

Баки фыркнул.  
— Можешь назвать их так. Эти ребята настолько тупы, что даже не поняли, что остались без работы.

Стив повернулся и взглянул на него; он просто хотел ясности:  
— Значит, мы не штурмуем это место?

— Это место? Нет. Просто делайте как я, — и они вкатились в ангар, серый изнутри и ярко освещенный флуоресцентными лампами. Небольшой грузовой самолет — с надписью, радостно провозглашавшей: "ЭКСПРЕСС!" — загружался двумя явно скучающими парнями, в то время как третий стоял с планшетом; все они практически полезли из кожи вон, как только Баки вышел из машины.

— Хайль, Гидра, — сказал человек с планшетом, затем с опаской посмотрел на Стива и Наташей. — Сэр, всё...

— Мне нужен этот самолет. И три парашюта. Я должен поговорить с вашим пилотом, — прервал его Баки, и парень кивнул и побежал исполнять. Когда прибыл пилот, Баки мотнул головой в сторону Стива и сказал: — Приказы получите от него.

Стив начал скупо выдавать данные, используя принцип "необходимого знания", которого они придерживались во время войны, сообщив пилоту только то, что они зарегистрируют обычный полёт из Вирджинии в Софию, но когда окажутся в воздушном пространстве Германии, то отклонятся от курса.

— Да, сэр, — ответил пилот. Если он и думал, что странно получать приказы от Капитана Америка, то не показал этого.

Стив отдал распоряжение парню с планшетом вернуть обратно автомобиль, пока Наташа проверяла самолет: она появилась в дверях грузового отсека и одобрительно кивнула.  
— Есть два откидных кресла в салоне, но передний трюм обогревается, и мы могли бы устроиться там. Это даст нам доступ к кабине и грузовым люкам, когда мы будем прыгать.

— Хорошо, — сказал Стив. — Отлично. Пакуйте снаряжение.

И только тогда парень с планшетом набрался мужества, чтобы снова обратиться к Баки.  
— Сэр, — начал он и чуть не подавился от того, как Баки посмотрел на него: убийственным пристальным взглядом Зимнего солдата. Ему удалось продолжить, его лицо пересекала тревога. — С тех пор... что произошло в Вашингтоне? Мы ждали приказов, но никто... У вас есть предположения о том, что мы должны...?

Взгляд Зимнего Солдата скользнул по Стиву, который теперь мог видеть Баки за всем этим: довольный блеск глаз, слегка кривящийся рот. _Как я и говорил тебе, Кэп, слишком тупы, чтобы их штурмовать_. Стив сжалился над парнем, который казался вполне нормальным, и хлопнул его по плечу:  
— Сынок, — сказал он, — если бы я был на твоём месте, то попробовал бы сделать из этой операции законный бизнес.

И когда Зимний Солдат внезапно рванул в грузовой самолет, только Стив знал — это для того, чтобы скрыть тот факт, что он смеялся.

**8.**  
Носовой отсек был маленьким, но Баки устроился в самом дальнем углу, таким образом создав треугольник с ним на вершине.

На расстоянии руки — то расстояние, на котором Баки удерживал Стива: сидел, прислонившись к стене, вытянув перед собой длинные ноги. Словно они снова оказались на войне, кроме тех моментов, когда Баки старался держаться от него подальше. Стив понимал причину: Баки переполняли чувства, и он не был уверен, что сможет их скрыть. Стив помнил, что подобное случалось и раньше: порой он просто не мог поднять на Баки взгляд. Им приходилось пересиливать себя, и они более или менее справлялись, позволяя себе расслабиться только в безопасности: в отпуске или когда точно были одни.

Они решились на это за пять дней до Альп, за что потом Стив был очень признателен. Он не хотел идти, но Баки был в бесшабашном настроении и настоял, что они пойдут в Парамаунт, там он провёл ночь, танцуя до упаду с какой-то девушкой, а потом потащил Стива в Альбмарле и вытрахал из него всё, что можно. Впоследствии голос Баки эхом звучал в его голове: " _Давааай, Стив. Сейчас или никогда: чего мы ждем?_ " — и Стив был благодарен за это, как никогда.

— _Что?_ — внезапно спросил Баки, глядя на Наташу; она, положив голову на колени, пристально разглядывала их обоих.

— Ничего, — ответила Наташа. — Просто любопытно. Когда я вижу тебя, мне многое становится понятно.

Баки напрягся.  
— Ты обо мне ничего не знаешь.

— Верно, — с легкой улыбкой ответила Наташа. — Я ничего не знаю о _тебе_. Но о _нём_... — она медленно повернулась к Стиву и взглянула на него с нежностью. — Из всего возможного... я думала, это верность, Роджерс, или сентиментальность, но он тебе _небезразличен_. И это кое-что говорит о тебе. И о тебе, — добавила Наташа, снова взглянув на Баки. — Ты должен понять, Джеймс: я довольно хорошо знаю Стива, чтобы судить о нём.

Баки посмотрел на неё прищуренными глазами:  
— Ты и понятия не имеешь, о чём, блядь, говоришь.

— Баки, — рассеянно упрекнул Стив, прежде чем понял, что сказал, какое имя использовал.

Баки вздрогнул, как от удара.  
— Она _не знает_ , — категорично заявил он. — Она ничего не знает.

— Стив, — мягко сказала Наташа, — таким ты мне нравишься больше. Больше, чем раньше. Окей?

— Я могу выпрыгнуть из самолета прямо сейчас? — спросил Стив почти умоляюще.

— Смешно. Нет. Не в следующие десять часов. Мы должны немного поспать, — сказала Наташа, — по прилёту нам это не светит.

Стив кивнул и откинулся на холщовые мешки с почтой, пока Наташа свернулась на полу, подложив руку под голову. Стив закрыл глаза и попытался выровнять дыхание: они с Баки всегда держались вместе на миссиях — он и Баки, Гэйб и Дернье — но Баки обозначил своё место, так что лучше бы...

— Ты забыл, как спать, не так ли? — прошептала Наташа, и Стив открыл глаза. Наташа заметила что-то, что пропустил он — Баки сидел в той же позе, что и раньше: спиной к стене, вытянув перед собой ноги, одна рука на оружии.

— Мне не нужно много сна, — ответил Баки.

Наташа покачала головой.  
— Ты вообще не спишь, — сказала она уверенно. — Ты разучился. Готова поспорить, ты ждёшь, пока у тебя не начнутся галлюцинации, потом ложишься на землю и лежишь, пока тебя не перестанет трясти.

Баки насупился, и по тому, как он отвернулся, Стив понял, что Наташа права.

— Это не сработает сейчас, — незло сказала она. — Ты часть команды.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — Стива беспокоило то, что он не заметил этого: он был капитаном, Баки был _его_ другом.

Наташа пожала плечами:  
— Дело не в моей сообразительности, — ответила она. — Я видела такое раньше, — она пересекла тесное пространство кабины, подняв ладони. — Я собираюсь прикоснуться к тебе, хорошо? Так что не ломай мне руки, — она встала на колени перед Баки и потянула его от стены.

Стив уставился на неё: она просто _действовала_ , сняла со спины Баки чёрный пистолет и щёлкнула предохранителем, перед тем, как положить на пол. Прижала руку к плечу Баки и сильно надавила пальцем у него под лопаткой, отчего он вздрогнул и издал звук, который прямиком отозвался у Стива в паху.

— Да, могу поспорить, — мрачно сказала Наташа и, морщась, начала разминать спину Баки костяшками пальцев; его голова болталась.

— Ебать, — простонал он; волосы падали ему на лицо.

— Бьюсь об заклад, ты говоришь это всем девушкам, — сказала Наташа. — Или только тем девушкам, в которых стрелял?

— Обычно бывает не до разговоров, — мрачно ответил Баки, — когда я стреляю в кого-нибудь.

Стив улыбнулся себе в ладонь. Она нравилась Баки — просто не может не нравиться. Наташа выгнула бровь и так надавила кулаком, что заставила Баки заткнуться. Он тяжело дышал, кренился вперед, голова бессильно висела, пока Наташа заканчивала с ним, разминая ему плечи, вправляя их. Раздался щелчок, Баки вздохнул и обмяк, его резко ударило в пот. Наташа прислонила его к стене и посмотрела на Стива.

— У тебя есть вода?

Стив порылся в пакете, выудил флягу и бросил ей.

— Выпей, — сказала Наташа, откручивая крышку и вкладывая флягу в руку Баки. — Выпей всё. Потом спать. — Она вернулась на своё месте и оглянулась. — Полностью, — предупредила она, а затем снова свернулась, подложив под голову руки.

Баки послушно глотал воду.  
— Я не знаю, проснусь ли, если засну, — его голос звучал немного невнятно; он медленно сползал по стене. Какое-то время Стив на него смотрел, потом придвинулся ближе: если получилось у Наташи, то и он сможет. 

— Проснешься, — сказала Наташа. — Мы тебя разбудим.

Стив устроился рядом с ним и дёрнул плечом:  
— Иди сюда, — пробормотал он. Баки практически рухнул боком к нему на колени, закрыл глаза и заснул.

Стив прикусил губу, чувствуя солёный ржавый вкус, уставился на искривлённую серую стену самолета, позволяя лежать на своих бёдрах тяжёлому тёплому телу.  
Наконец он посмотрел вниз и почти беспомощно убрал волосы с лица Баки — лица, которое он знал лучше собственного, в котором сливались тысячи, миллионы других образов: дома, в школе, в парке, за столом, в кровати, в церкви, на танцах, на войне. Он погладил лоб Баки — по морщинкам, прежде чем вспомнил, что здесь была Наташа, но решил, что ему всё равно: она знала, заметила бы. Наташа знала всё и только делала вид, что не знает.

Он взглянул на неё; её глаза были закрыты, но она улыбалась.  
— Потому ты и нравишься мне, Роджерс, — тихо сказала она.

Самолет тарахтел дальше.

**9.**  
Стив открыл глаза и мельком взглянул на часы. Баки и Наташа ещё спали, и Стив осторожно выбрался из-под Баки, подсунув ему под голову рюкзак. Через люк он выбрался в кабину пилота; небо потемнело: идеально. Они вылетели в полночь, проведя в пути весь световой день.

Пилот оглянулся на подошедшего Стива.  
— Я собирался вас позвать. Скоро пролетаем воздушное пространство Германии. Расчётное время до Софии один час и пятьдесят три минуты.

— Отлично. Сделаем небольшой крюк, — сказал Стив и наклонился над системой навигационного контроля.

Когда Стив вернулся вниз, по-прежнему было темно и тихо. Он навис над Баки и помедлил, не желая испугать его; ему было жаль его будить. Он положил руку ему на плечо:  
— Баки?

— Стив? — пробормотал Баки, и Стив оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что почувствует, услышав от Баки своё имя. Это _выбивало из равновесия_ , в этот момент он понял, что Баки имел в виду, сказав, что не готов к такому.

Стив отступил.  
— Пора вставать, солдат. Прыжок через двадцать минут.  
Глаза Баки открылись. Они метнулись от Стива к Наташе, к вещам, а затем он поднялся и с невероятной оперативностью начал собираться

Наташа потянулась, как кошка.  
— Как далеко? — спросила она у Стива. — Какая местность?

— В основном лес, — ответил Стив. — Если мы верно рассчитали, то будем в пяти милях от Дуная. А там... — он глянул на Баки и ухмыльнулся, — лодка.

— О, люблю ночные прогулки на лодке, — сказала Наташа, надевая на плечи парашют.

Пилот опускался ниже и ниже. Стив открыл люк на высоте 8000 футов и начал обратный отсчет. Он дал сигнал и Баки прыгнул вперед ногами, исчезая в темноте. Через мгновение Наташа последовала за ним. Стив пробежался пальцами по своим ремням, в последний раз проверил щит, а затем бросился вниз, позволяя себе насладиться стремительным движением воздуха и далеким мерцанием огней. Ниже была только тьма, и он даже не мог разглядеть змеистое русло реки, хотя знал, что должен находиться к северо-востоку от неё. Стиву показалось, что он может различить купол тёмного военного парашюта над собой. Он потянул вытяжной трос и, спускаясь ниже, врезался в густую листву, проваливаясь вниз и плавно отсоединяя зацепившийся парашют. Он упал на землю, перекатился и вскочил на ноги, сориентировался по компасу и двинулся в нужном направлении.

Немного нервировало то, что он не услышал Наташу, пока она не оказалась прямо перед ним; с листьями в волосах, но в остальном в полном порядке. Именно Наташа первой заметила Баки, остановила Стива, коснувшись руки, и тихо свистнула. Через мгновение Баки ответил свистом, но Стив не видел его до тех пор, пока тот не вышел прямо на них из темноты в своих чёрных очках и маске.  
— Четыре с четвертью мили до лодочной станции, — сказал Баки.

Навес для лодок находился на берегу возле маленького полуразрушенного причала, где несколько грязных лодок подпрыгивали на волнах рядом с гниющим серым пирсом. На двух крохотных лодках светились огни, виднелись изодранные занавески на окнах, звучала дребезжащая музыка по радио или с патефона. Больше никаких признаков посторонних людей не наблюдалось. Они молча последовали за Баки на разбитый пирс к последней, грязно-белой рыбацкой лодке с небольшой рулевой рубкой.  
— Что думаешь, Кэп? — пробормотал Баки.

Стив посмотрел на лодку, потом посмотрел на Баки.  
— Сумки водонепроницаемые, так?

Едва заметный намек на усмешку проскользнул у Баки:  
— Ага.

— Тогда на борт, — ответил Стив и ступил на палубу.

Они отчалили через несколько минут с выключенными огнями, двигатель тихо урчал в темноте. Стив стоял на носу и смотрел, как лодка рассекает воду, пытаясь разглядеть их цель. Берега с обеих сторон поросли кустарником или лесом, иногда случайный свет пробивался сквозь деревья. Судя по тому, как уверенно Наташа ввела лодку по течению, у неё было больше мореходного опыта, чем у кто-то из них двоих. Берега становились выше: сначала небольшие холмы, потом каменистые скалы, деревья оказывались всё дальше, забираясь выше в горы. Они проплыли сквозь узкое ущелье, с обеих сторон обрамленное скалами, между которыми чёрной лентой извивалась река.

Баки вышел и встал рядом со Стивом, холодный ветер с реки сдувал пряди волос с его лица.  
— Следующий поворот, — сказал он.

Стив посмотрел на него; отступать было некуда, этот вопрос неизбежно встал бы между ними.  
— Позволь мне пойти первым, — сказал он.

— Нет, — ответил Баки и, прежде чем Стив успел хоть что-то произнести: — Нет, _сэр_. Не подлежит обсуждению, — он поднял металлическую руку вверх и сжал пальцы в смертоносного вида кулак. — Это, — сказал он, — инструмент, которого у тебя нет. И не надо думать, что твоя работа будет легкой: ты понесешь взрывчатку.

— Я знаю, — ответил Стив и, чёрт возьми, они это уже обсуждали, и он понимал причины такого решения, зная, что согласится с планом Баки. Но... — Я не вынесу, если ты снова упадёшь, — сказал Стив, развернув лицо так, чтобы ветер задувал в глаза.

— Я не собираюсь падать, — ответил Баки.

— _Лучше_ бы это было правдой, — предупредил Стив.

— Или _что?_ — это было так по-бруклински, прямо здесь... и слава Богу, потому что было не время для серьёзных ответов на такие вопросы.

— Ты не захочешь это узнать, — ответил Стив, постаравшись придать интонациям жёсткости, но Баки издевательски присвистнул, заставив Стива усмехнуться.

— Хорошая попытка, — сказал Баки и вернулся в рубку.

**10.**  
У основания скалы были огромные валуны, к которым Наташа подвела лодку настолько близко, насколько смогла, и бросила якорь.

— Мы же разобьёмся вдребезги, — понял Стив, оценив, как маленькая лодка из-за силы течения бьётся о скалы.

— Лодка разобьётся, мы — нет, — ответил Баки. Он обернул длинный конец тонкой веревки вокруг талии и плеч и живой рукой, затянутой в перчатку, захватил скальный крюк. Он снова был в защитных очках.

— Выбирайтесь к основанию скалы, если потеряете лодку, — посоветовал он. — В моём рюкзаке есть ещё крюки. Постараюсь вернуться быстро, — затем Баки выпрыгнул из лодки и вскарабкался на камни.

— Не спеши, — окликнул его Стив. Ему показалось, он что успел увидеть намёк на улыбку, прежде чем Баки взобрался на скалу, ухватившись металлической рукой; пальцы двигались, под ними крошился камень. Баки творил невероятное — карабкался вверх в темноте: проворно, загонял крюк в скалу, выдергивал обратно, металлическими пальцами хватался за камень, ногами отыскивая мелкие трещины для опоры. Он двигался выше и выше, медленно, словно гигантский чёрный паук.

Стив смотрел, ощущая, как внутри всё замирает, но не мог отвести взгляд: Баки висел над обрывом, цепляясь только металлическими пальцами, ничего не отделяло его от острых камней внизу.

Наташа стояла рядом и пристально наблюдала, вытянув шею.  
— С ним всё будет в порядке.

— Да. Так всегда кажется, пока что-то не случается, — ответил Стив; Баки забирался всё выше и выше по обрыву.

Было несколько долгих кошмарных мгновений, когда Баки, не двигаясь, замер, шаря металлической рукой в поисках выступа, за который он мог бы ухватиться, и явно ничего не нащупывал. Стив не мог отвести глаз, даже когда под ними начала разваливаться лодка, а Наташа крикнула, что они должны покинуть её и выбираться на камни. Стив едва слышал её.

— Он застрял, — сказал он, — я должен идти наверх и... — но потом Баки потянулся в сторону и после нескольких осторожных движений вбок снова начал восхождение.

— Роджерс! — закричала Наташа, и Стив отвлёкся и побежал по разваливающейся палубе в трюм, где забрал свой рюкзак, взрывчатку и щит. Наташа с рюкзаком Баки на плечах с трудом устояла, когда лодка накренилась, а затем прыгнула и взобралась на камни. Стив последовал за Наташей: лодка тонула, погружаясь в воду. Они перешли через камни к основанию скалы и посмотрели вверх, в темноту, но Стив не видел вершину, не видел Баки, не смог увидеть ничего, кроме нависающих серых скал, вытянувшихся в чёрное небо, заполненное звёздами.

У Баки получилось. Должно было получиться. Он не упал; они бы увидели его падение. Он бы закричал. Тогда Баки кричал, и этот звук до сих пор преследовал Стива во сне, но Зимний Солдат, стал бы он, после всего... Спусковое устройство грохнулось на камни, и только тут Стив заметил, как веревка скользит вниз по скале.

— Он это сделал, — сказал Стив, почти испытывая головокружение.

— Конечно, он это сделал, — усмехнулась Наташа и обвязала веревку вокруг себя; Стив взобрался выше, чтобы закрепить её.

— Подтяни меня, Роджерс, — попросила Наташа, подёргала веревку, давая сигнал Баки, и затем взлетела вверх.

Стив продолжал тянуть, пока не почувствовал ответное подёргивание — Наташа добралась до Баки — и сам начал подниматься. Даже с верёвкой это было трудное восхождение: нулевая видимость, поверхность скалы под ногами была скользкой, в ущелье, как оказалось, дул сильный ветер. Он двигался на автомате, осторожно ощупывая каждый участок прежде, чем ухватиться, и понял, что оказался наверху, только увидев серебристый блеск — от руки Баки. Тот оттащил Стива от края и тут же надавил на плечо, вынуждая присесть. Стив скинул с себя рюкзак и отдал взрывчатку.

Край скалы резко обрывался, делая отвесный склон, заросший травой, похожим на стену. Это и _была_ стена, понял Стив — камни замка были грубо подогнаны, создавая круг, и внутренний двор — бейли[*](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%BE%D1%82%D1%82_%D0%B8_%D0%B1%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8), слово вернулось к нему из прошлых миссий — распростёрся перед ними. Наташа уже лежала плашмя, всматриваясь вниз. Стив и Баки подползли и растянулись по бокам рядом. Двор замка был изрезан светом прожекторов. Стив взглядом поискал то, что приметил ещё на планах: посты охраны на двенадцать, четыре и восемь часов, камеры заключенных и лаборатории в южной башне, казармы охранников и столовая — в западной. Госпиталь, кухня, мастерские, центр управления. Их он решил отдать на откуп Наташе.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Стив, отодвигаясь. — Я иду за заключенными и, пока смогу, пытаюсь не привлекать внимания. Но, сержант, нам нужна будет твоя поддержка на выходе.

— Вы её получите, — ответил Баки.

— Хорошо. Давайте устроим беспредел, — сказал Стив. Баки улыбнулся уголком рта и отсалютовал.

Стив посмотрел на Наташу.  
— Попытаешься заложить взрывчатку в их систему водоснабжения?

— О, да, — ответила Наташа и нахально добавила: — Сэр.  
Стив сверкнул на неё глазами, но промолчал.

 

— Отлично, — сказал он. — Действуем быстро. Старайтесь оставаться незамеченными и встретиться со мной, как только сможете. — Стив дважды проверил своё оружие и щит и кивнул. — Точно, — сказал он Баки, — дай мне... — Баки порылся к кармане своего бронежилета и протянул Стиву завёрнутый в пленку палец и сложенный листок бумаги.

Наташа посмотрела на переданные предметы, потом на Баки.  
— Они установили биометрию? — спросила она. Баки кивнул и поднял свою снайперскую винтовку. — Не переживай, Роджерс, — сказала она, когда он предусмотрительно прятал отданное ему в поясе. — Ты с ней справишься.

— Вы двое пугаете меня, — ответил Стив и добавил: — Оставайтесь на связи, вы оба, — затем, пригнувшись, быстро побежал вдоль стены к южной башне; Наташа направилась в другую сторону — к центру управления.

**11.**  
Была глубокая ночь, и везде стояла тишина. Стив бесшумно спрыгнул со стены, быстрыми и точными ударами вырубил двух охранников с внешней стороны башни и оттащил их тела из зоны видимости. Каменная башня была старой, но дверь — современной; Стив ввёл первый код, чтобы открыть её. Внутри комната оказалась оснащена по последнему слову техники, включая стену из оргстекла, отделявшую лестницу от зоны с компьютерами и мониторами. Когда открылась дверь, охранник растерянно вскинулся, но быстро оценил ситуацию. Стив выбил щитом пистолет из его руки и грубо прижал к стене.

— Сколько внутри охраны? — спросил Стив. Парень не был похож на тех болванов в аэропорту; он ничего не ответил. Стив снова ударил его об стену, удостоверившись, что тот хорошо приложился головой. — Сколько?

— Хайль, Гидра, — ответил охранник, и недовольный Стив хладнокровно его вырубил. Он обошёл вокруг стола, рассматривая многочисленные мониторы. Каждый из них показывал разные части замка. И если бы Стив не знал, где находятся Баки и Наташа, то ни за что бы их не засёк. Хорошие солдаты. Оба. 

Отдельный монитор фиксировал происходящее во внутренней части здания, коридор с рядом тюремных камер. Место было изолировано, и Стив насчитал только троих охранников, прогуливавшихся по коридору; их руки лежали на прикладах автоматов. Стив решил брать их первыми. Он использовал второй код, чтобы открыть дверь в толстой стене из оргстекла, отделявшей командный центр от лестницы.

Первый охранник так и не понял, чем его приложило — щитом Стива по затылку. Стив присел над ним, забрал рацию и автомат. Но ключей не было. У второго и третьего охранников ключей тоже не оказалось. Стив подошёл к первой из клеток с тревогой — там не было ничего похожего на устройство для ввода пароля. Затем он увидел прямоугольную панель чуть больше почтовой марки, и осторожно развернул палец, который отдал ему Баки, прижимая к панели. 

Металлическая дверь отъехала. Внутри, привязанный к каталке... — Стив замер. Это был не Баки, _не он_ , но Стиву пришлось моргнуть, чтобы прогнать наваждение, потому что мужчина, привязанный к каталке, был очень похож на Баки: тёмные волосы, такие же широкие плечи. Он застонал от страха, когда Стив подошёл ближе.

— Всё в порядке, — быстро сказал Стив, расстегивая ремни. — Я здесь, чтобы помочь вам. Ich bin hier um Dir zu helfen, — и облегчение разлилось по лицу мужчины. Стив поддержал его, когда он сел и свесил ноги с каталки: он весь был взмокший, его трясло, но других повреждений не было видно. Стив опустил руки. В тот раз Баки едва мог позволить прикоснуться к себе.

— Kannst Du laufen? — спросил Стив, и человек кивнул и начал крениться вперёд. Стив пару мгновений вспоминал нужные слова, а потом спросил: — Kannst Du mir helfen die anderen zu befreien? _Сможете помочь мне спасти других?_   
— Ja, — ответил мужчина, а затем не слишком уверенно: — Да, — и добавил: — Меня зовут Бернард. Скольких из нас вы будете...

— Всех, — ответил Стив. Мужчина уставился на него с недоверием, а потом широко ухмыльнулся.

— Дети, — сказал Бернард, — дети наверху, мальчики и девочки в отдельных блоках.

Они поднялись выше. Стив открыл ещё две камеры при помощи пальца, отданного Баки. Внутри стояло два длинных ряда кроватей, дети вставали и подходили к Стиву. О, господи, некоторым из них было не больше четырёх лет. Стив опустился на колени рядом с крохотной девочкой в белой ночной сорочке и снял шлем, надеясь не отпугнуть её.

— Давай, милая, — мягко сказал он. — Обувайся. Hole Deine Schuhe. — Старшая девочка лет пятнадцати вышла вперед и встала перед малышкой, заслоняя её собой. Стив остался на полу и, подняв голову, обратился к ней: — Мы уходим, но это нужно сделать быстро.

Та на мгновение заколебалась, а потом начала приказывать что-то на русском, сразу засуетились остальные, хватая свою обувь, некоторые — самодельных тряпичных кукол, старшие девочки помогали младшим. Стив выскочил в коридор и увидел, что Бернард собрал мальчиков и выстроил их в линию.

— Быстрее, быстрее, — торопил Стив, а затем повёл детей по истёртым каменным ступеням вниз и по кругу, на всякий случай подняв вверх щит. Наташа появилась внизу, растрёпанная, но явно довольная собой.

— Двигайся быстрее, Роджерс, — сказала она, — скоро будет шумно в... — и они оба среагировали на доносившиеся со двора автоматные очереди — по крайней мере, пятнадцать стрелявших — и Стиву показалось, что он _слышит_ , как их количество уменьшается. Сначала замолчал один, потом второй. Стив выглянул: все агенты ударились в панику, нацелив оружие поверх стены, они водили стволами из стороны в сторону, искали стрелка, искали Баки. Ещё один охранник закричал и рухнул, затем следующий. Выстрелы раздавались с каких-то немыслимых углов. Через тридцать секунд все агенты во дворе были мертвы.  
— Сейчас! — сказал Стив, бешено сигналя Наташе; некоторые из детей начали плакать. — Проведите их через кухню. Я за остальными.

Он побежал назад по коридорам, открывая камеры одну за другой: политзаключенные не спали, их разбудил и обнадёжил звук выстрелов; далеко не все из них были похожи на Бернарда.

— На выход! — кричал Стив снова и снова. — На выход! Быстрее, через кухню! — тут раздался первый взрыв.

Заключенные перебежали через угол двора и устремились к кухне, поднимая руки, чтобы защитить голову от града из гальки и камня. Двор заполнялся людьми — агенты Гидры, учёные и управляющие, кто-то выскочил на звуки выстрелов, кто-то визжал и истекал кровью от ран: первые бомбы Баки взорвались в казармах.

**12.**  
Это было безумие, хаос, и Стив противостоял натиску солдат Гидры, которые, увидев его, поняли, что это второй фронт, что заключённые бежали. Стив вскинул щит и отбивался им, пробираясь сквозь атакующих, оставляя за собой неподвижные тела. Иногда они падали от выстрелов Баки, который снимал их сверху.

Стив отправил в нокаут трёх агентов Гидры одним броском щита, и пока щит летел обратно, мельком заметил лицо, которое раньше видел только на фотографиях: Ганс Ренке, комендант Дулаг 186, чёрной башни. Ренке был стар, клочки седых волос обрамляли его морщинистое жёсткое лицо, до сих пор узнаваемое по досье Баки о персонале башни: гитлерюгенд, обращённый в агента Гидры; он был совсем молод, когда приступил к работе здесь в 1953. На Ренке не было униформы, видимо, он поднялся с постели из-за...

Раздался второй взрыв, и на этот раз вся южная башня обрушилась, облако каменного крошева прокатилось над ними, покрыв всех пылью и заставив хватать воздух ртом. Люди побежали.

Стив схватил Ренке за плечо и с силой толкнул на колени на брусчатку. Вытащив из кобуры кольт, он приставил его к виску Ренке. Стив прочитал тот файл, который Наташа привезла ему из Украины. Он знал, что делали здесь с Баки — операции, эксперименты, заморозка: всё под руководством этого человека. Стив хотел убить его. Он хотел убить его, съёжившегося на коленях и обмочившего штаны; где-то внутри Стив сам был потрясён тем, как ткнул стволом пистолета в голову Ренке. Баки этого бы хотел. Зачем ещё он отдал бы Стиву кольт? До него вдруг дошло, о чём Баки говорил ему, в чём заключалась проблема — _ты думаешь, что лучше меня, думаешь, что всё это время был на правильной стороне_. Вот только Баки ошибался. Стив не лучше, и руки его — не чище. Он отринул безопасность и отчаянно надеялся, что Баки следит за ним.

Выстрелы стали совсем беспорядочными, что-то ударило ему по руке, выбивая из неё пистолет. Стив использовал энергию удара, чтобы развернуться для атаки, и обнаружил, что смотрит в серые глаза Баки.

— Нет, — сказал Баки, его лицо было искажено. — Стив. Не надо.

Стив схватил его и толкнул под щит, пули брызгами отлетели от вибраниума. Пригнувшись, Баки вытащил два пистолета.  
— Прикрой меня, — сказал он, перекатился в сторону, и выстрелами уложил всех поблизости. Кроме Ренке, который улепётывал через двор, словно двуногий таракан, которым и являлся по своей сути. Стив прицелился и выстрелил, в центре спины Ренке расцвело красное пятно. Он повалился, и секунду спустя у Стива из легких вышибло воздух от того, с какой силой Баки швырнул его на землю.

— _Нет!_ — закричал ему Баки. — _Господи!_ Я же _сказал_... — но Стив, переполненный волнением, развернул его и схватил за плечи.

— Мои руки не чисты! — орал Стив. — Я Капитан Америка, это и _моя_ работа. Мне жаль, что она была твоей. Это не должен был делать ты. Кто угодно, кроме тебя.

Баки уставился на него в ужасе. Тут земля затряслась, задвигалась под ними, раздалось слабое громыхание, из-за которого вокруг поднялось облако пыли.

— _Наташа_ , — выдохнул Стив, потянув Баки; они оба закашлялись. Ближайшая к ним каменная стена сложилась внутрь, словно развалившись под тяжестью собственного веса. Во все стороны полетели камни. Стив постучал по рации: — Наташа, — звал он, — скажи мне, что вы не здесь, скажи мне, что дети уже...

От голоса Наташи, донесшегося из наушника, у Стива перехватило дыхание:  
— Мы на полпути вниз с горы, Роджерс. Вернусь, как только смогу. Оставь мне немного зефирок, — и она отключилась.

— Уходим, — сказал Стив Баки. В этот момент сработала заложенная Баки взрывчатка и встряхнула другую сторону замка, отправив в воздух каскад горящих обломков. — Давай выбираться отсюда.

Они побежали; это напомнило Стиву один из самых лучших дней в его жизни: когда Стив, уже потеряв надежду, нашёл Баки живым на той базе Гидры. Им тогда с трудом удалось выбраться; перебравшись сквозь огонь и через стену, они рухнули на холм, заросший ежевикой, и катились вниз, пока не влетели в жидкую грязь. Потом на какое-то время они словно сошли с ума: сидели в грязи, с ветками, застрявшими в волосах, смеялись, слёзы текли у Баки по лицу, и он спрашивал:  
— Как это могло случится? Как это можешь быть ты?

— Я думал, что ты умер, — ответил Стив.

— Может быть, — сказал Баки. — А я умер?

И Стив поцеловал его, почти жестоко, поразив своей новой силой.

Замок горел. Главные ворота рухнули, люди внизу и остальные агенты Гидры судорожно пытались выбраться через них наружу. Стив с Баки перебрались через горящие развалины с другой стороны замкового двора и спустились вниз, соскальзывая по неровной поверхности холма, уходя от обломков и клубящегося дыма.

**13.**  
Стив постучал по наушнику, как только оказался внизу:  
— Наташа? Наташа, где вы находитесь? — и обернулся, так как Баки, задыхающийся и грязный, остановился посмотреть, как горят башни.

— Мы слишком близко, — сказал Стив, подошёл к Баки и встал рядом. Небо было серым: восходило солнце. Новый взрыв выбросил сноп пламени, похожий на ярко-оранжевый шар, он разгорался и чернел, разрастаясь всё больше.

— Спасибо, — наконец тихо сказал Баки. — Спасибо, Стив.

Стив нахмурился, так как Баки отстёгивал кобуры, снял бронежилет, уронив его на землю. Он выглядел измождённым.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал для меня ещё одну вещь, — сказал Баки, — и ты не захочешь этого, но ты единственный, кто... — его голос сорвался и затих. — Ты — единственный, — сказал он, потянулся и вытащил кольт из кобуры Стива, взвёл курок и сунул оружие в руки Стиву.

Стив посмотрел на пистолет, потом посмотрел на Баки: сейчас это был _действительно_ Баки, Зимний Солдат оказался оттеснен на самый дальний край сознания. Он посмотрел на Стива и сказал:  
— Стив. Пожалуйста, — и стало очевидно, что кольт был не для Ренке. Кольт предназначался для _Баки_. — Это как с Петерсоном, — тихо сказал Баки. — Ты помнишь Петерсона? — конечно, Стив помнил: Петерсон тогда попал в ловушку и загорелся.

Это сделал Дум Дум. Они все знали закон, и он был недвусмысленным — убийство на поле боя из милосердия считалось преступлением, но иногда право и закон переставали иметь какое-либо значение.

Баки опустился на колени, на лице всё ещё проступала эта ужасная просьба: пойман, думал Стив, и горит.  
— Сделай это, — сказал Баки. — Закончи. Не могу больше терпеть.

Стив сморгнул.  
— Я знаю, знаю. Я даже не могу представить... Но, Бак, я эгоист, видишь? — он упал на колени и развернул Баки, обхватив за плечи, плотно прижал его спиной к себе.  
А потом приставил кольт к груди Баки. 

— Я не могу тебя отпустить. Не могу одного, — виновато сказал Стив, прижавшись лицом за правым ухом Баки. — Ты же понимаешь?

Баки повернул голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стивом, пытаясь считать выражение его лица.  
— Ты... — неуверенно начал Баки, но Стив сразу понял, что это был вопрос: “ _Ты? Ты тоже?_ ”

— Да, — выдавил Стив, — это было ужасно — для меня — не могу себе представить, как...

Он услышал, как Наташа ахнула от неожиданности, но не обратил на это внимания.  
— _Господи_ , — он слышал её дыхание. — _Господи_ , Роджерс. Что, чёрт возьми, тут...

Но у него не было сейчас времени для Наташи, так что он отвёл кольт от Баки и направил его туда, где она могла бы быть, пока не услышал, что она перестала двигаться: стой там, Наташа, оставайся на месте. Затем он приставил ствол пистолета обратно к груди Баки.  
— Не могу себе представить, каково было тебе, — сказал он, заканчивая свою мысль. — Действительно не могу.

— Достаточно дерьмово, — ответил Баки и слегка покачнулся. Стив крепче прижал его рукой, чтобы удержать в вертикальном положении.

— Итак, ты эксперт по оружию, — сказал Стив. — Если я выстрелю из этого пистолета, это убьёт нас обоих? — Он бы, не колеблясь, нажал на спусковой крючок: он был бы благодарен за окончание заледеневшей части жизни с тех пор, как Баки упал с поезда, и болезненного ужаса хождения кругами в последнее время.

Долгое время Баки не отвечал.  
— Это возможно, — наконец сказал он. — Но нет полной уверенности, — рука Баки скользнула по руке Стива и дёрнула его за запястье, и Стив опустил пистолет. — Особенно с той формой, которую ты носишь.

— Хорошо. Ладно. Это плохой план, — сказал Стив, — потому что или так, или ничего, понимаешь? Мы сделаем это иначе. Прыгнем с верхней части Эмпайр Стейт Билдинг. Или возьмём машину — с тем, как ты водишь, это почти неизбежно. Ты водишь как убийца.  
Баки засмеялся, но по его измазанному лицу текли слезы, оставляя на щеках влажные дорожки. А потом Наташа бросилась, выхватила кольт из руки Стива и отбежала снова.

— Трусливая сучка, — сказал Баки, растирая ладонью грязные щёки.

— Да, знаю. Она мне очень нравится, — ответил Стив; он крепко держал Баки, касаясь ртом его шеи, а чёрная башня горела перед ними. Баки притянул его ближе, серебристая рука была тёплой как живая, и жаркая дрожь пробежала по телу Стива: последний лёд таял.


	2. День Победы

**14.**  
Вдалеке до сих пор горела чёрная башня, маяк светил прямо в ночное небо, слепя глаза. Их маленькая моторка незаметно выскользнула, взбалтывая спокойную тёмную воду. Наташа сидела, удерживая руль, и её волосы от огня подсвечивались красным.

Баки сидел рядом со Стивом на скамейке, плечом к плечу, бедром к бедру; Стив прижался, чтобы чувствовать надежность его присутствия, его тепло — Баки повернул голову и поцеловал его прямо здесь, в двух шагах от Наташи; и, дьявол, почему бы нет: они _сделали_ это, они взорвали это проклятое место ко всем чертям. Он обхватил голову Баки и поцеловал в ответ, отчего члену в штанах стало ужасно тесно: костюм Капитана Америки явно не был рассчитан на такое. Дыхание Баки стало неровным, рваным, Стив прервал поцелуй и посмотрел на него: тот побледнел, глаза были влажными и покрасневшими.

— Что? — пробормотал Стив, неловко обхватывая Баки рукой за плечи: — Что случилось?

Баки снова тяжело вздохнул, глаза были полны слёз.  
— Я думал, что у меня больше не встанет. Они… Они забрали…

Стив скользнул пальцами в волосы Баки и притянул его к себе, бесстыдно целуя, покусывая его губы, вталкивая в рот язык, всё, что как он знал, возбуждало Баки. Он не заметил, что лодка остановилась и двигатель заглох, что Наташа загнала лодку в рощу, и над ними теперь возвышались деревья.

— Мальчики, — мягко сказала она. — Мальчики!

Стив оторвался от поцелуя и неуверенно огляделся — лодка, деревья, Наташа, — а затем Баки потянулся, всё ещё переполненный счастьем, дёрнул её к себе и поцеловал тоже. Между ними искрило — то самое чувство-после-боя: всё обостряется, гудит адреналин, сердца всё ещё стучат. И Наташа, улыбнулась, целуя Баки в ответ, словно вернула приветственный глоток холодного пива. Её руки, затянутые в чёрные перчатки, обхватывали лицо Баки.

Стив смотрел: они были так близко, их лица почти соприкасались. Впервые за долгие годы он чувствовал настоящее счастье. И стал ещё счастливее, когда Баки, не открывая глаз, наклонился к нему и боднул в нос, отыскивая губами его рот. 

— Ты в самом деле нечто, Роджерс, — низким смеющимся голосом сказала Наташа, и Стив моргнул, не понимая, о чём она. Он видел, как Баки целовал сотни женщин на сотне танцполов... не думала же она, что Стив станет ревновать.

— Всё, что он захочет, — выпалил Стив, он просто не мог думать об этом иначе: — Твоя рука не будет ревновать к твоей ноге.

— Действительно нечто, — сказала она, а затем потянулась к Стиву и поцеловала его в губы, потом в щёки, в лоб, так и обнимая Баки за шею.

— А теперь нам пора, — сказала она, поднимаясь на ноги, — нужно убираться отсюда, если мы и правда хотим уйти незаметно.

Баки остался сидеть, дрожащий и немного дезориентированный, Стив взял его за руку и мягко сказал:  
— Эй, приятель, сможешь пройти ещё немного?

Баки сосредоточился на нём, устало улыбнулся и ответил:  
— Да. О, да.

 **15.**  
Они с Баки поднялись на берег за Наташей, вверх по склону холма. А потом Баки опередил её и сам с уверенностью повёл их через пролесок. Стиву стало интересно, было ли это обычной разведкой или Баки пытался сбежать, как до этого у чёрной башни.  
— Там есть ферма, — сказал Баки, — недалеко отсюда. Пшеница и картошка.

И, боже, это была самая красивая сельская местность из тех, что Стив когда-либо видел. Всё золотое и зелёное, как в сказке.

— Хорошее место для укрытия, — сказал Баки. — Можем уйти, как только стемнеет.

— Ты бывал здесь раньше, — Стив прочитал ответ на свой вопрос на лице Баки до того, как тот устало сказал: — Стив, я был _везде_.

 **16.**  
Они обошли пшеничное поле, затем подсолнечное. Здесь не было ничего, напоминающего американское ранчо с фермерским домом и красным амбаром: широко разбросанные приземистые каменные строения, баварское средневековье с его белёными, яркими на солнце стенами. Они прошли по краю, добравшись до одного из домов на окраине, и Баки осторожно приоткрыл дверь, заросшую паутиной, настолько, чтобы едва-едва проскользнуть внутрь. Внутри было темно и прохладно, толстые каменные стены и крохотные квадратные окна почти не пропускали дневной свет. Пахло кожей и свежим сеном; оно было сложено в углах и почти доставало до тёмных деревянных балок на низком потолке.

Стив ощутил, как расслабились плечи и начал отпускать адреналин. Он посмотрел на Баки и с благодарностью сказал:  
— Можем отдохнуть здесь.

Баки неуверенно встал перед ним, потянулся было руками к талии Стива, но что-то мелькнуло в его лице, и он остановился. Стив, не задумываясь, схватил его и прижал к себе, обнимая за шею и втягивая в поцелуй. После второго поцелуя Стив осознал, что на целых два дюйма выше Баки; разве это не удивительно?

— Пойду, разведаю обстановку, — услышал Стив слова Наташи. — Попробую раздобыть нам немного еды и транспорт.

Стив виновато оторвался от Баки и сказал:  
— Ты не должна... — но тут Баки провёл рукой по его бедру, задевая член, Стив застонал и отвлёкся, и Баки притянул его ближе, снова вовлекая в поцелуй. Когда Стив оглянулся, Наташа уже ушла.

— Ох, — вздохнул он, — она... мы не должны...

— Хватить болтать, — сказал Баки, целуя его рот, щёку, ухо, шаря руками по телу Стива.

Стив разрывался между чувством вины и удовольствием.  
— Но мы... разве безопасно отпускать её...?

Баки расстёгивал кобуры Стива, крепления его униформы, и делал это лучше, чем сам Стив в некоторые дни — было нелегко надеть или снять эту форму.

— Но, — запротестовал Стив; он нашёл рот Баки, когда руки того скользнули вниз по спине, обвивая его талию, расстегнули ремень и ширинку, и Стив начал задыхаться. — Она...

Баки схватил Стива за подбородок и втянул в рот его нижнюю губу.  
— Она могла бы остаться, — сказал он.

— Не знаю, — с сомнением ответил Стив, зацепившись пальцами за пояс брюк Баки. — Она мне вроде сестры.

Баки фыркнул.  
— Тебе не нужна сестра, — он притянул Стива к себе за бёдра, давая почувствовать членом свой член. Они тяжело дышали, целуясь, сталкивались руками в попытках приласкать; трогали друг друга, спотыкаясь о снопы сена, разложенные в сарае. — Да, — выдохнул Баки, втискивая своё бедро между ног Стива. — Боже. Дай мне кончить.

Стив тёрся о его ногу, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Баки, дрочил ему быстро и жёстко, как тот любил. Стив прижимался к твёрдому бедру Баки, а тот стискивал пальцы на члене Стива при каждом встречном движении. Они были грубы друг с другом и действовали уверенно, всё было так знакомо. Потом Стив вспомнил былое чувство соперничества, повалил Баки, целуя, гладя его везде, пока хватка Баки не ослабла, он не начал терять ритм, всхлипывая, и кончил Стиву на живот.

— Закуска подана, — прошептал Стив, но улыбка сползла с его лица, когда Баки открыл глаза. Баки смотрел на него с желанием и раньше, но никогда вот так: с такой безнадёжностью.

 **17.**  
— Они забрали тебя у меня, — низко и отчаянно сказал Баки. — Говорили, что ты мёртв, показывали мне фотографии, вырезки. Стив, они забрали у меня _всё_...

— Нет, не забрали, — с горячностью ответил Стив, проводя пальцами по бровям, скулам Баки, прослеживая знакомые черты. — У меня есть всё, весь ты — твои любимые книги, как ты танцуешь, твои любимые песни, девушка, с которой ты был на балконе в Маджестик, как ты ешь, твой шкаф, твоя одежда, твой запах. Всё, что хочешь. Я... — он собирался пальцем надавить Баки на висок, но нужно было не это. Вместо этого Стив сжал руку в кулак, постучал Баки по груди и прижал ладонь к его сердцу. — Есть это.

Баки обхватил руками голову Стива, взял его рот поцелуем, затем перекатился, подмяв под себя, и двинулся вниз, прикусывая, зацеловывая его подбородок, шею, ключицы.

— Дай мне, — бормотал Баки, теребил губами соски Стива и, когда они отвердели, водил по ним носом.— Дай, _дааай_ , — твердил он, вылизывая всё ниже, заставляя Стива беспомощно вздрагивать, беспорядочно хватаясь за руки, плечи Баки в попытке удержать, даже когда тот сполз вниз и резко наделся ртом на член. О, да, Баки знал все его кнопки, _каждую_ — он сам их _встроил_ — и не было ничего лучше покрасневших губ, растянутых вокруг члена Стива, их мокрого и жадного посасывания. Металлическая рука Баки, на удивление тёплая, сжимала бедро Стива, а другая... Стив закрыл глаза и, вздрагивая, длинно выдохнул, он _старался_ не насаживаться, но было невмоготу, и палец Баки проскользнул в него. Стив пытался сжать бёдра, дрожавшие между ртом и пальцами Баки, сохранить контроль, но стремительно терял его, подставлялся сильнее, быстрее, стонал и извивался, так как Баки глубже проталкивал в него пальцы и принимал его ртом. Стиву казалось, что-то наплывает изнутри, выворачивает наизнанку, заставляет судорожно вздрагивать. Тут Баки приподнялся и навалился на него, такой тяжелый и сильный и, господи, _горячий_ — яростно целуя, и вздёрнул за бёдра, скользя между ними.

— Да, — выдохнул Стив; он всё ещё двигался, он обезумел; весь как обнажённый нерв. — Боже, давай!

Влажный от слюны член Баки медленно толкнулся в Стива, и они оба вскрикнули, их странные возгласы смешались. Стив откинулся, переживая удовольствие настолько сильное, что оно почти переходило в боль; невыносимо. Баки вошёл до конца и замер, тяжело дыша, рукой сжимая ногу Стива, прислонившись к его колену щекой.

— Боже мой, — медленно сказал Баки, невнятно, как пьяный. — Это всегда было так хорошо? Разве мы...

— Да. Да. Всегда хорошо. Но сейчас, господи, есть _разница_... Баки, я тебя _чувствую_ , — прошептал Стив и сжал его внутри.

Баки зажмурил глаза, задохнувшись:  
— Не сейчас, не хочу так быстро. Боже, _о, боже!_

И Стив крикнул:  
— Первый состав, 1935!

Баки разразился смехом, вздрагивая всем телом, и они оба тихо застонали, когда член Баки проехался внутри Стива.  
— Боже, — выдохнул Баки, морща лоб. — Сэм Лесли. Тони Качинелло. Джо... ох, блядь, не могу, я должен двигаться, _Стив_ … — и ощущения прошили Стива как электричество, его плечи прижимались к земле с каждым толчком члена внутри, его собственный был до сих пор твёрдым, задевая живот Баки, когда Стив потянулся за поцелуем.

Господи, он не хотел кончать, он хотел остаться так навсегда... и он всегда так чувствовал, с первого раза много лет назад, когда Баки потянулся к нему, а он был худым, и вся боль была другой.

Но он кончил, и Баки тоже, содрогаясь и задыхаясь, падая в объятия к Стиву. И он не мог прекратить обнимать Баки, так крепко… достаточно крепко, удивился он, увидев вмятину на металлической руке Баки. Настолько крепко, что они могли или противостоять смерти вместе, или умереть — тоже вместе.

Потом Баки пробормотал ему в шею:  
— Это было немного не так, как я планировал, и добавил: — Слава богу.

Стив ответил:  
— И хорошо, потому что твои планы ужасны: именно поэтому я и не подпускал тебя к планированию миссий, — но слезы текли по его лицу, а приглушённый смех Баки сотрясал их обоих.

 **18.**  
— Помнишь, мы как-то пошли в Атлантик-Сити, — спросил Стив, вытирая лицо, — и у тебя было неверное расписание автобусов...

— Это было военное время, что я об этом знал тогда? — запротестовал Баки.

— ...и мы провели целую ночь в ужасной закусочной, с одной чашкой кофе на двоих. Потому что ты собирался _танцевать_ : почему я оказался там, даже не знаю...

— Я не собирался оставлять тебя одного в Нью-Йорке — сказал Баки. — Ты мог его разрушить.

— …и почему это должен был быть _Джерси_. Не знаю. Тебе не хватало танцев в Нью-Йорке?

— Сейчас всё ещё танцуют? — жалобная нотка в голосе Баки заставила сердце Стива на мгновение замереть; он вздохнул, прежде чем ответить.

— Не так, как ты это понимаешь, — с сожалением ответил Стив. — Это называют так, но... То, как танцевали мы, теперь называют бальными танцами.

— _Бальные?_ — повторил Баки. — Явно что-то легкомысленное. А как с _танцплощадками?_

— Ты бы _решил_ , — сказал Стив, — что они стали чем-то совсем другим.

— Ха, — сказал Баки, и Стив прижался к нему ближе, чувствуя общее тепло, снова ощущая себя живым.

 **19.**  
— Господи, я должен так много рассказать тебе, — сказал Стив.

— Расскажи, — ответил Баки. — Расскажи мне всё.

 **20.**  
Стив был вынужден замолчать, когда совсем охрип — он не говорил столько годами; и не понял, как заснул, просто закрыл глаза, чтобы дать им отдохнуть, но когда открыл их, то свет изменился. Здесь же сидела Наташа, прислонившись к стене, одна из супер-пушек Баки лежала у неё на коленях. Она улыбнулась ему, и он понял, что разлёгся голый поперёк Баки в куче сена, кожи и сброшенного кевлара. Он быстро сел и схватил свой щит.

— Незачем спешить, — сказала Наташа и хрустнула яблоком, которое повертела перед ним: _хочешь?_ — Достаточно времени, чтобы одеться.

Позади Стива Баки со стоном сел, откинул с глаз свои длинные волосы и поднялся на ноги — его, похоже, не смущала собственная нагота. Он подошёл, чтобы поглядеть в маленькое высокое окно. Затем повернулся к Наташе и вскинул руку; она бросила ему яблоко: хлоп.

— Какой план? — спросил Баки и куснул.

— У нас встреча в Коронини через два часа, — сказала Наташа. — Ловим автобус.

Автобусом оказался опасный на вид чёрный вертолёт, с которого им посреди картофельного поля сбросили верёвочную лестницу. Баки отскочил от неё, его волосы развевались, он глядел на Стива, как побитый пёс. Но Наташа положила свою ладонь на руку Баки и твёрдо сказала:  
— Джеймс, всё в порядке, они на нашей стороне...

Лицо Баки исказилось.  
— Нет сторон! — крикнул он ей. — Я больше ни на какой стороне…

— Тогда друзья, — непреклонно ответила Наташа. — Мои друзья. Друзья _Стива_.

Баки поджал губы, но потянулся к качающейся лестнице и начал взбираться вверх. Наташа с изяществом последовала за ним; Стив схватился за лестницу и вертолёт тут же начал подниматься. Когда Стив добрался до люка, там оказался Клинт Бартон и помог влезть внутрь.  
— Так мило с вашей стороны сделать остановку, — сказал Стив.

Бартон посмотрел на Наташу, которая пристёгивалась к одному из боковых кресел.  
— Всегда рад подвезти девушку.

Было что-то правильное в том, что из Европы они летели вертолётом Старк Индастриаз. Словно всё наконец встало на свои места. Первые семьдесят лет жизни Стива замкнулись — и с обеих сторон Старки. Но в этот раз он действительно вернул Баки: из Европы, с войны. Как и себя самого. Он хотел снять свои жетоны и выкинуть их в люк; хотел в душ; хотел вечеринку с хот-догами и овсянкой, как у всех остальных когда-то в День Победы; он хотел поцеловать Баки под фейерверками.

— Итак, капитан Роджерс, — заговорил Хоукай и посмотрел на Баки: — Сержант Барнс. Куда вас подбросить, ребята?

— Нью-Йорк, — ответил Баки и посмотрел на Стива: — Если это...

Стив кивнул и добавил:  
— Да. Вези нас домой.


End file.
